AKHIR YANG SEBENARNYA
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Hanya sebuah cerita yang merupakan imajinasi liar dari seorang Author sepertiku. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Hanya sebuah cerita yang merupakan imajinasi liar dari seorang Author sepertiku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKHIR YANG SEBENARNYA**

_**By **_**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Pesta itu begitu mewah dan meriah.<p>

Sebuah pesta besar yang diadakan oleh seorang Masashi Kishimoto sebagai tanda syukurnya pada Tuhan karena Mahakarya yang telah dibuatnya selama bertahun-tahun telah mencapai titik akhir. Siapa yang tak tahu film Naruto? Film yang menjadi fenomenal di seluruh penjuru negara karena cerita serta para tokohnya yang sangat mengagumkan.

Tentu saja semua itu tak terlepas dari kerja keras semua aktor, artis, serta para kru film yang berperan penting di dalamnya. Sehingga film tersebut bisa sukses dan mendapatkan respon positif dari masyarakat.

Sedih memang, mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun akan berakhir. Sejalan dengan berakhirnya film Naruto yang akan dirilis akhir tahun ini. Padahal hubungan diantara mereka telah terjalin begitu dekat layaknya keluarga, bukan lagi sebagai rekan kerja. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka (para aktor dan artis) saling jatuh cinta secara nyata, bukan hanya di dalam film saja.

Contoh kecilnya, pasangan Sai dan Ino. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih di luar pekerjaan yang mengikat mereka. Menjadi sepasang kekasih selama beberapa tahun, dan pada akhirnya mereka akan segera berkomitmen ke jenjang yang lebih serius—yaitu menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan masih banyak pasangan lain yang bernasib sama seperti mereka, saling jatuh cinta karena sering berinteraksi dan selalu bersama.

Lalu bagaimana dengan pemain utama kita? Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka memang selalu terlihat sangat cocok dan kompak meski diluar syuting film. Namun seperti yang pernah dikabarkan media masa sebelumnya, hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka masih sebatas sahabat saja. Tak ada perasaan khusus lainnya. Entah hal itu benar atau tidak, karena mereka selalu membantahnya dengan tegas.

Seperti malam ini, mereka terlihat serasi dengan balutan pakaian elegan yang memiliki warna serupa. Naruto nampak gagah dan tampan mengenakan jas hitam bercorak garis biru, sedangkan Hinata mengenakan gaun biru panjang berbahan sutera yang mencetak jelas setiap lekukan tubuhnya. Rambutnya tak digerai seperti biasa, melainkan disanggul menggunakan aksesoris bunga berbatu permata. Ia terlihat anggun, cantik, dan menarik. Bahkan setiap mata tak berhenti berdecak kagum melihat keindahan yang terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka. Termasuk seorang pria bermata kelam yang tengah duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan sembari memainkan gelas _wine _di tangannya.

Sasuke Uchiha. Sosok itulah yang tengah memperhatikan Hinata sejak tadi. Perhatian pria itu tak pernah lepas, memandangi setiap jengkal tubuh Si Gadis berambut indigo serta gerak-gerik sekecil apapun yang dibuatnya. Ia menghela nafas berat seraya meneguk minuman di tangannya hingga tandas. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan ramai nan berisik itu.

'Bahkan sampai akhir pun aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Si _dobe_ itu selalu saja berkeliaran di dekatnya seperti kutu, baik ketika syuting ataupun diluar syuting.' Ujarnya dalam hati. Antara kesal, marah, dan kecewa karena tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelesaikan masalah hatinya yang selama ini terpendam seorang diri.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata, ia telah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya. Seperti berdenyut tak karuan. Apalagi ketika mereka terlibat percakapan, ia semakin tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya. Padahal percakapan yang mereka lakukan selama bertahun-tahun ini bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sangat jarang. Interaksi yang mereka lakukan tak sebanyak interaksinya dengan para pemain lain.

Bukan karena ia tak mau atau tak memiliki nyali. Namun karena pria bersurai pirang yang menjadi lawan main Si Gadis itulah yang menjadi penghalangnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan selama ini hanyalah menjadi pengagum serta pemerhati Si Gadis secara diam-diam. Sungguh menyedihkan kau, Sasuke Uchiha!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_san_?" Suara lembut seorang gadis memasuki indera pendengaran Sasuke. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, hingga kedua mata onyxnya menangkap sosok mungil yang begitu dipujanya.

"Hinata…" Ujar Sasuke seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

Ini mimpi atau nyata?

Mengapa gadis itu ada disini?

Bukankah seharusnya ia berada disana bersama yang lain untuk bersenang-senang merayakan kesuksesan film mereka?

Apa yang menjadi alasannya berada disini?

Berbagai tanya dan spekulasi bermunculan di dalam benak Sasuke. Tatapannya dingin dan datar, sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah dilanda kebingungan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum manis, berjalan mendekat kearah pria itu.

"Malam yang indah ya." Sebuah awal percakapan yang coba Hinata buka. Demi mencairkan keheningan serta kebekuan diantara mereka.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Mengapa kau tak ikut bergabung di dalam pesta? Apa kau tak merasa senang? Padahal ini adalah momen terakhir kebersamaan kita semua." Ujar Hinata bernada sedih. Tatapannya masih terfokus ke atas langit penuh bintang dengan bulat sabit sebagai pelengkap keindahan malam.

"Disana terlalu ramai dan berisik. Aku tak suka." Jelas Sasuke. Sifatnya memang tak jauh berbeda dengan sifat yang ia perankan di dalam film. Sama-sama dingin, irit bicara, dan tak suka keramaian.

Suara tawa renyah nan lembut membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata yang tengah berdiri tak jauh disampingnya, mengernyitkan dahi heran seraya kembali berkata: "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau memang Sasuke Uchiha." Kini Hinata hanya memasang sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Membuat kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin bertambah saja.

"Kau gadis yang aneh." Komentar Sasuke dingin. Tak mengerti dengan sifat gadis itu.

"Meskipun aku aneh, kau tetap menyukaiku kan?" Ucapan Hinata ini membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika, meski raut wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke terdengar ragu. Mengubah posisinya saling berhadapan dengan Hinata. Saling menandang satu sama lain dengan arti yang berbeda.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Hinata malah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan baru.

"Tak ada alasan untukku membencimu." Jawab Sasuke tegas. Raut wajahnya semakin terlihat kebingungan. Sungguh! Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan Hinata saat ini.

"Jika seperti itu, berarti kau memang menyukaiku. Benar kan?" Sebuah senyuman telah kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata setelah sebelumnya menghilang.

"A-aku tidak … Se-sebenarnya aku—"

**CUPP**

Ucapan Sasuke tak bisa dilanjutkan karena sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, dan basah membungkam bibirnya. Hinata tengah menciumnya. Membuat ia mematung kaku di tempat seakan kehilangan roh dari dalam raganya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Sejak dulu. Bahkan sebelum kita terlibat di dalam film." Ungkap Hinata setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Hilang sudah sifat dingin seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia benar-benar tak berkutik di hadapan gadis itu. Bahkan cara bicaranya tergagap seperti sifat tokoh yang Hinata perankan di dalam film mereka.

"Aku melihatmu pertama kali ketika casting film. Dan pada saat itulah kau telah berhasil menarik hatiku. Tak kusangka ternyata kita akan terlibat di dalam film yang sama, meski tak terlibat interaksi lebih jauh. Jujur saja aku sangat kecewa. Apalagi kau selalu bersikap seolah membenciku selama ini." Desah nafas Hinata terdengar kecewa dan sedih. Menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai yang tengah dipijak.

**GYUUT**

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang gadis itu, menghirup aroma manis yang begitu didambakannya. Memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi yang tercipta.

"Sa-sasuke—"

"Aku tak membencimu. Sama sekali tidak." Ujar Sasuke meyakinkan. Mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh Hinata seakan takut kehilangan.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa lehernya. Tak mampu berkata banyak dan tak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa. Diam adalah hal yang dipilihnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata Hyuuga. Aku mencintaimu. Bukan untuk waktu yang singkat, melainkan untuk selamanya." Ungkap Sasuke penuh kesungguhan. Ia melepaskan pelukkan, menatap mata bening Hinata tajam namun terdapat kelembutan disana. Tangan kanannya memegangi pinggang ramping gadis itu, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi Si Gadis dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu." Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas dada bidang Sasuke, menumpahkan tangisannya disana. "Kau sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya." Imbuhnya lagi, membuat dahi Sasuke kembali mengernyit.

"Sebelumnya? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Padahal ia tak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya sebelum ini.

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sasuke, menghapus air mata dengan tangan mungilnya seraya berkata: "Kau tak mau mengakuinya? Kalau begitu, tolong jelaskan ini!" Ia memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke memicing, membaca secara serius setiap kata dari tulisan yang terpampang di layar ponsel milik Hinata. Hingga pada akhirnya ekspresi datarnya sedikit berubah. Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia merogoh kedua saku celana dan jasnya untuk mencari sesuatu, namun tak ditemukan. Ponselnya hilang. Sudah jelaslah semua yang terjadi….

'Siapayang mengirim pesan ini menggunakan ponselku? Sial! Aku tak tahu harus berterimakasih padanya atau menghajarnya karena ini.' Batin Sasuke sembari memijat pelipisnya pelan.

**GYUUT**

Kali ini Hinata yang memeluk Sasuke, "_Dai suki dayo_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau adalah pria yang sangat manis dan romantis. Lain kali buatkan aku puisi indah seperti itu lagi ya. Jangan malu dan jangan pernah menutupinya lagi dariku! Aku menyukaimu apa adanya."

"Ah, hn." Sasuke tak bisa memberikan tanggapan lebih dari itu. Ia hanya membalas pelukkan Hinata, mengecup puncak kepalanya penuh perasaan diiringi sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya.

'Sial! Aku mana bisa membuat kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu? Dan lagi, dimana ponselku sekarang?' Erang Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Si _Teme_ kemana ya? Dasar orang itu! Ia membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja. Untung aku yang menemukannya. Jika tidak ia akan berada dalam masalah besar nantinya." Gerutu Naruto.

Ia memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Membuka apapun yang ada di dalam sana tanpa izin Si Pemilik. Sejenak mata birunya sedikit membulat melihat banyak sekali foto seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sangat dikenalnya di dalam galeri ponsel itu. Dengan berbagai macam gaya yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan si objek. Seketika wajah Naruto memunculkan seringai, "Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau menyukainya, Sasuke. Lihat! Bahkan kau telah menjadi seorang stalker selama ini. Benar-benar menggelikan! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berbuat seperti ini."

"Baiklah. Sebagai sahabat yang baik aku akan membantumu agar bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kau sukai itu." Ujarnya lagi sembari tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Jemarinya menekan keypad ponsel dengan lincah, mengetik sesuatu. Ia mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya melalui sebuah tulisan kemudian mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

"Selesai." Ujarnya senang. "Dengan begini, aku yakin kalian akan segera bersatu. Pada akhirnya akulah yang harus turun tangan untuk mempersatukan dua makhluk itu." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari melangkah keluar toilet. Segera bergabung kembali ke dalam pesta yang semakin malam semakin meriah saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**To : **_**My Hime**_

_**Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu. Aku memang tak pandai berkata-kata, maka dari itu aku akan mengungkapkannya melalui sebuah tulisan saja. Tak masalah bukan?**_

_**Aku telah bekerja keras begitu lama untuk membuat puisi ini hanya untukmu. Jika hasilnya tak memuaskan, tolong jangan tertawakan aku!**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**Meski aku tak bisa menggapaimu, setidaknya aku masih bisa memimpikanmu**_

_**Meski aku tak bisa memelukmu, setidaknya aku masih bisa memandangi wajah cantikmu**_

_**Meski aku tak bisa memilikimu, setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat senyum manismu**_

_**Dengan nafas jiwa yang begitu suci, ingin segera aku berbisik di sudut hatimu**_

_**Dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu**_

_**Meski kau tak pernah melihat kearahku, kau akan selalu menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhir untukku**_

_**Tak ada yang lain yang bisa menggantikanmu **_

_**Hanya ada Hinata Hyuuga di dalam hati Sasuke Uchiha**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
